


New Beginnings (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

by danceswithgary



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work for Small Fandom Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings (Artwork for Small Fandom Bang)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758569) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh). 



**Title:** New Beginnings  
 **Artist:** danceswithgary  
 **Author:** taibhrigh  
 **Fandom:** Chronicles of Riddick  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Riddick/Vaako  
 **Rating/Category for Art:** PG  
 **Warnings** None  
 **Summary:** see author's summary

**Link to fic master post:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/758569

Cover: New Beginnings

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758569) by [taibhrigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh)




End file.
